Summer Storms
by Castieldelic
Summary: South Korea and Canada during a really bad summer storm. Not as crappy as the summary, just bear with meh -3-


**A/N: Hey you GAIZ~! I bet you're waiting for an update on the untitled story! Well, in truth, I'm working on it, so don't shoot me yet 0_0;; This is just a not so small story to pass the time. This was actually inspired on a summer storm, and was written during one. I hope you enjoy, but there will be some ranting at the bottom of this story /_/ Oh, before I forget, when I'm addressing them, I say the country, but when they're speaking to each other, it's their human name. Make any sense? (**_**FFFFFF-No.**_) **J-just read it, and enjoy~**

**Edit: 7/23/11: Cleaned up the errors and put in page breaks. Shortened the stupid rant at the bottom :3**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Hetalia. If I did, France and Spain would be pedophiles, Austria and Hungary would've never married, Prussia would have never died... Must I say more?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer storms: A South Korea and Canada fanfiction.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey man, take a break. You look stressed." South Korea put a hand on Canada's shoulder.<p>

"B-but I'm scared..." Canada replied, turning to look at South Korea's face.

"Scared of what, da-ze?" South Korea asked, looking slightly confused.

"The s-storms... Summer storms scare me..." Canada trailed off. He hated every little part of them. They were loud, annoying, and just plain frightening.

"Well, I'll stay here with you if you want me to, da-ze~!" South Korea chimed, smiling. Canada mimicked the small smile given to him. The two sat there, a mysterious aura growing.

"Well, we should-" South Korea started, but was cut off by a crash of thunder and violent flash of lightning. Canada shrieked, grabbing onto South Korea and holding him close. South Korea was shocked, but he didn't dare to push Canada off of him.

"D-don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that happens. I promise you..." South Korea whispered, pulled back from the embrace to examine Canada's face. Canada didn't reply. He sat there, motionless, staring into South Korea's eyes. South Korea moved in closer to Canada, readying to kiss him. Another series of lightning outside startled the frail Canadian. He stood, guiding South Korea to his bedroom for them to sleep.

"You're tired...?" South Korea asked, staring as Canada curled into his own bed.

"No, I...I um, just got cold...?" Canada lied, sinking his head into the pillow. South Korea began to prepare a makeshift bed in the opposite corner of the room, but Canada stopped him.

"H-hey Yong... You can come over to my bed, if you like..." Canada offered, scooting over a bit to make room for the other country. South Korea gladly joined Canada in his bed, smiling to himself. Loud thunder rolled, making Canada slightly whimper. South Korea took Canada's hand in his own.

"It'll be okay, Matt. You'll be fine; I'm here, da-ze..." He whispered, watching Canada's face turn a bright red. A few minutes pass, Canada's hand still in South Korea's.

"Hey, you 'sleep...?" South Korea whispered once again.

"N-no, I'm awake..." Canada replied, gently squeezing South Korea's hand.

"I...I want to try something... I've never done it with anyone else, so bear with me, da-ze." South Korea spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"Well, I'm comfortable with whatever you do. I trust you..." Canada replied, rolling over to face the Korean.

"W-well, I wanted to try," South Korea inched closer to Canada. "This..." He leaned in, pressing his lips to Canada's. Canada softly smiled into the kiss and began to kiss back. All sense was thrown out the window as two tongues fiercely fought for dominance. South Korea won, his slender tongue timidly searching Canada's mouth. He mumbled indescribable words about Canada's taste into Canada's mouth, making him slightly groan. Canada broke their kiss, gasping for breath.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know when to st-" South Korea was cut off again, this time being Canada's lips hooked to his own. Being taken by surprise, South Korea didn't really put up much of a fight, but Canada wasn't really worried about what his partner's tongue was doing. He roamed, flicked, and licked every millimetre of South Korea's mouth, earning a loud moan. Canada moaned at the thought of being powerful over South Korea. He ended up breaking the kiss, smiling.

South Korea walked over to the window, pulling his new "boyfriend" next to him.

"It's still pretty bad out... But we really didn't hear anything, now did we?" South Korea stated, placing a chaste kiss to Canada's lips.

"Y-yes.. It's so much easier to go through these with you here... It isn't as scary, either..." Canada warmly smiled.

"It's getting late, da-ze. Maybe we should go farther tomorrow..." South Korea replied, picking up Canada and carrying him to their bed. Canada grabbed South Korea's hand once again upon hearing the sound of sudden hail. Korea softly smiled, intertwining their fingers.

"C-can you hold me..? J-just for right now...?" Canada whispered, blushing.

"Sure, Matthew..." He moved over, wrapping his hands around Canada's waist. Canada somehow intertwined their legs, and their cold, bare feet made contact. Canada smiled, loving the feeling of Korea wrapped around him.

"J-je t'amie..." Canada whispered to South Korea.

"I love you too..." South Korea replied, stretching his toes over Canada's feet and snuggling into his shoulder.

"What did you mean by "farther"?" Canada asked, feeling innocent.

"You'll see tomorrow, I promise you. Don't go and worry your sweet head. Get some sleep, okay?" South Korea whispered, gently stroking Canada's hands until his breathing slowed, showing that he was sleeping.

Korea glanced out the window at the angry storm.

"Thank you..." He quietly whispered to the storm. Feeling safe and happy, he joined Canada in slumber with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh hai there! Man, I haven't written a one-shot in a while, have I? Well, this is my most likely failed attempt at this fluff. It's really fluffy, I know T.T Okay, well onto a rant~!**

**I don't see why there is only one story (two counting this one) with this pairing that's rated T OR M. It clearly says in book two, under South Korea's biography, that HE LOVES CANADA. BOOM, NEW PAIRING. I don't know much about South Korea, and I know that he's probably OOC in this, I'm sorry. I hope I did do him justice. I've written better, but you know I've written worse.**

**/Russian rage **

**Thanks for reading! Go ahead and leave a comment! Oh wait, before I forget, should I make a sequel to this, with SMUT? X3 Go have some fun.**

**~Markey**


End file.
